The present invention relates to a vehicle accessory and particularly to a combined hook and clip for the temporary storage of items in a vehicle.
Many vehicles are sufficiently large to include accessory consoles, such as floor consoles mounted between front seats, armrest consoles, and the like, which may include container holders or other convenient storage areas. Additionally, vehicles frequently include accessory hooks integrated with grab handles for hanging clothing or other items. In some smaller vehicles, however, space for floor consoles is frequently unavailable. Even when present in larger vehicles, items such as women""s purses, small bags such as fast food bags, or the like are frequently placed on the vehicle floor or seat for temporary storage. When seats are occupied, however, this space is unavailable for such use. There exists a need, therefore, for an auxiliary storage system which allows items, such as purses, small bags, and the like, to be conveniently positioned in a passenger compartment of a vehicle for ready access to such items, which may include parking receipts, maps or other relatively small objects.
The combined hook and clip system of the present invention satisfies this need by providing a mounting housing which can be integrated into a vehicle panel or separately provided and which includes a recess for receiving a pivoted combined hook and clip. The hook and clip includes a mounting collar, which is pivotally mounted within the housing by a pivot pin, a downwardly and inwardly projecting leg extending from the mounting collar to a base extending outwardly. Extending integrally upwardly and outwardly from the base is a second leg which, together with the first leg and base, defines a generally U-shaped hook. Extending downwardly from the second leg and projecting below the base is a third leg with a gripper member facing the housing for defining a clip. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the mounting collar is coupled to the housing with a bias member to retain the combined hook and clip within the recess of the housing and for urging the clip into a gripping position.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention also, the combined hook and clip is integrally molded of a suitable polymeric material, such as polycarbonate, ABS, acrylic, PVC or the like, and the gripping member comprises a rubber-like material positioned on the housing-facing surface of the third leg to provide a plurality of serrated teeth, dimples, or other frictional engagement means for engagement members for gripping relatively thin items, such as the edges of a bag, parking receipts, or the like.
With such a system, the hook and clip can be integrated into, for example, the instrument panel of a vehicle, door panels, rear seat panels or to the sides of floor consoles or other locations to conveniently hold items, such as purses, fast food bags, parking receipts, or the like, without occupying space normally employed by passengers.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description thereof together with reference to the accompanying drawings.